A tranqüilidade que aperfeiçoa a espada
by T. Lecter
Summary: 1ª Fic para o desafio 30cookies! Há momentos em que temos de ser fortes. Há outro em que apenas temos que ser bons.


**Título: A tranqüilidade que aperfeiçoa a espada**  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Personagem/Casal: **Byakuya  
**Set:** Primavera  
**Tema: **22. Início**  
Gênero:** General  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Sumário:** Há momentos em que temos de ser fortes. Há outro em que apenas temos que ser bons.  
**Avisos:** Conteúdo liberado

-

Desde sempre, Kuchiki Byakuya ouvia seu avô dizer "Sua espada cortará o destino de quem tentar impedir seu triunfo". Mas quando era jovem, Byakuya não sabia de fato o poder que tais palavras tinham sobre o universo ao seu redor.

Era jovem demais para entender as razões que levavam um Shinigami a empunhar sua espada e perfurar o coração de alguém. Para ele não passava de uma obrigação. O poder de um Shinigami devia, em sua opinião, ser expresso pela potência de sua espada.

O nome de sua espada era mais suave do que potente. Ele detestava isso.

Ouvia uma voz melosa e meiga em seu ouvido quando caía em sono profundo, quando apreciava um longo momento de marasmo, no fim de quaisquer preocupações ou treinos. Essa mesma voz lhe dizia "Eu sou você, Byakuya...", mas ele tinha total certeza de que aquela não era sua voz. Não podia ser.

Quando reportou sobre o que ouvia a seu avô, surpreendeu-se com certa inquietude, com uma explosão de palavrões e reclamações ignóbeis.

"Minha espada jamais falaria daquela forma tão mansa! É ridículo! Aquela gata-demônio é quem fala assim, não a minha espada!"

"Você deve mais respeito à Yoruichi-san. Já disse para não chamá-la de gata-demônio de novo..."

Mas Byakuya não era do tipo que obedecia a ordens. Sua juventude explosiva tinha necessidade de um companheiro barulhento, bruto, forte e não de um manso e gentil como aquela voz que lhe atormentava.

"Aquela vaca..." birrava ele, sempre com aquele beicinho de mimo com o qual seu avô costumava implicar.

Byakuya quase não notou quando, pela primeira vez, se sentiu atraído e seduzido pela voz macia que lhe chamava em seus sonhos e que sempre lhe acordava para fazê-lo sentir um forte cheiro de cereja, como se tivesse acabado de banhar-se num mar de pétalas róseas. Era um perfume acolhedor, tinha de admitir.

E na primeira vez que um nome desenhou-se claramente diante de seus olhos, ele não hesitou em apaziguar seu coração e ouvi-lo. Entregou-se à calmaria que sua espada insistia em exibir. Entregou-se ao silêncio das pétalas, entregou-se a gentileza de sua espada e só então percebeu que seu espírito não era o de um shinigami bruto e selvagem. Não, Kuchiki Byakuya tornou-se culto para segundo ele, jamais ter de ser comparado a alguém da família Shihouin.

Byakuya decidiu que a família Kuchiki não seria formada por pessoas explosivas, trapalhonas e estúpidas como aquela Shihouin Yoruichi.

No fundo, sua espada sabia que a fuga de Yoruichi da Soul Society fora um tremendo baque para ele que mesmo com tanta implicância, tinha a "gata-demônio" como inspiração. Decidiu que queria ultrapassá-la. Queria mostrar-se melhor que ela.

Foi aí que se permitiu gritar o nome de sua Zanpakutou, pela primeira vez.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

Toda a Soul Society poderia afirmar, caso alguém perguntasse, que não havia nenhuma outra Zanpakutou tão serena e bela como a de Kuchiki Byakuya em toda a Seireitei.

Naquela ocasião, nascia um novo homem que, embora ainda jovem, conhecia a verdadeira razão pela qual um Shinigami deveria lutar. Para defender as regras e a honra de sua família, de seu mundo.

Fora o início de uma nova fase para ele. Byakuya deixou de ser o pequeno neto do líder Kuchiki. Evoluiu. Tornou-se o nobre, o adulto sereno e pacífico que, decididamente, jamais aumentaria o tom da voz novamente para que jamais fosse comparado a um lixo que abandona as leis e o orgulho de uma família.

Com a morte de seu avô, Byakuya foi obrigado a assumir um posto pesado e gigante para ele. Além de um nobre Shinigami, ele era o líder da família Kuchiki. Recebeu, com muito pesar, o cachecol que era passado de geração a geração para os líderes. E aceitou que, depois da morte de seu mestre, avô, amigo, ele teria de evoluir mais uma vez. Tinha de deixar de lado antigas ambições e tomar com as mãos as ambições de seu mundo.

Byakuya tornou-se capitão do 6º Esquadrão, o mesmo posto que antes era ocupado por seu avô. Tornou-se um homem astuto, fino, sincero e, acima de qualquer coisa, honrado. Tinha como ideologia de vida 'jamais quebrar promessas' e a maior dentre todas era a de manter sua honra intacta. Manter seu orgulho sempre em chamas.

O novo Capitão Kuchiki tinha uma forma arrogante de falar, mas sua voz soava tão suave que qualquer ordem, por mais grosseira, parecia uma poesia sendo entoada por um anjo. Uma sutileza que adquirira de sua espada.

Ele compreendeu que cortar o destino ia além de 'cortar almas'. Sua espada era bela, era poderosa. Ele cortou o medo que tinha de não superar seus limites. Afinal esse medo era o único que ainda se mostrava um obstáculo.

Aquele sim foi o nascimento de um novo Shinigami. Foi o início da vida de Kuchiki Byakuya, o nobre Capitão do 6º Esquadrão de Combate do Gotei 13.

-

**N/A: **_Amo o Byakuya, por isso o escolhi como personagem das minhas fics. Certo que foi meio bobo fazer a primeira fic com o tema "Início", mas tá valendo. _

**_Reviews make me happy! Make me happy too!_**


End file.
